


Secrets Make Great Stories

by DeanWinchesterIsBi



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Reader's Point Of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsBi/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family was moving, to a rather old town in the valleys of many great mountains.<br/>It had a terrible reputation for lost children, and crazy people. But you honestly didnt care, just as long as you could draw and play your video games in peace. A new game arose that sparked your and many others interests. You found yourself drawing the silly skeleton friends, your goat mother and father, your inexplicable OTP of a dinosaur and fish, and other amazing characters you couldn't bare to ever part with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Misty Mountains - Day #1

Dear journal,  
I decided to start writing about everything happening in my life.  
I have no idea why I am doing this, it seemed like a good idea. I'm going to go around talking to the locals, a lot of whom are old and probably crazy.  
The town has a rich history of monster sightings, child disappearances, and a lot of art work originated where it depicted monsters fighting with humans. Sounds crazy, right? I'm not sure if they're stirring it up for publicity or it's the real deal. Seriously this sounds a lot like Undertale. What if I tick off sans?!? I'm not ready to have a bad time!!! Nah I could never kill that cutie Papyrus, Flowey was right about me being weak. But what about Frisk? They surely could be there, and if Asgore got the souls he would shatter the barrier.   
Mom says I'm thinking too into this, I guess I might be. It's just a game, right?

You save the document on your laptop, titling it "Day 1", and close the laptop. You look out the window and can't help but think about Smaug living in the mountains with a deep fog surrounding their tops. You continued smiling to yourself, thinking about actually meeting the skeleton brothers, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, Alphys... It hurt your soul to admit it wasn't real. You weren't sure what color your soul would be in game, perseverance? Kindness? Justice? Determination? Any of them could be interpreted to fit you.   
"Alright! We're here!" Your mom cheered as the car pulled up a gravel driveway to the old log cabin you would now call home. It was already late, so you grabbed your pillow, blanket, laptop and charger and headed in.  
Trees towered far over you and your siblings, a brother and a sister. U-Haul trailers brought by your father sat in the wooded area.  
Your father stayed here ahead of time to set up rooms, your two younger siblings would be sharing a room, and you had your own.  
You reached the inside, and a fire was running, your dad was propping the door open to go help your mom. It was a homely house, with deer antlers hung above the fire (they were rather ominous in the glowing light of the fire) and two bookshelves on either side of the fireplace.  
"Jane! Jack! Your rooms are at the end of the hall near the bathroom, (Y/N) your room is first to the left" Your father instructed, pulling on a coat to bear the cold weather outside. There was no wind, only a deep cold that seemed to blanket the town. Like the whole town was dipped in water and was layed out to dry in the middle of winter.  
You climbed the stairs, haphazardly managing to hold your laptop, pillow, and blanket. Your siblings ran to their room, carrying too many plushies, pillows, and blankets for their arms to hold. You turned the corner and walked to your bed in the corner of the room. Laying down your over-sized pillow that took up most of the passenger seat you sat in. Moving the pillow near the head board and spreading the blanket out to cover your feet, you looked to your side, seeing the clear window showing off a blue night reflecting off of the mountains. Small city lights in the distance that slowly but surely turned off, stars becoming noticeable, and trees growing far past your window. You would gladly get used to this. And for one night, you forgo getting on the Internet, and starred out your window until your fell asleep in a seemingly event less town.


	2. Exploring The NPCs - Day #2

You woke up to sunlight filtering threw the trees and a soft orange sky, that mutated from the pink on the horizon.   
You felt your feet peaking out from underneath the blanket, and it was freezing. You could almost feel the shade of red your nose was.   
You didn't want to brave the coldness of your new home, you were still in your hoodie and it was still cold.   
So your instead wrapped yourself in your blanket and walked out of your room. Getting used to the layout of the house. You heard your sister and brother arguing over what to watch on TV or whose toy was whose, an argument you didn't care about. To be honest, you just wanted to eat breakfast and drink a hot beverage.   
Walking into the kitchen, you smelled eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. A beautiful smell that only your mom could conjure.  
"Honey, did you wear your slippers all the way here?" Your dad asked, his cup of black coffee steaming from the mug.  
"sans the skeleton does it" You defended sleepily, sitting down in a chair opposite from his, and laying your head down on the table.  
"Sam the skeleton isn't real, dear" Your mom said, putting a plate of delicious breakfast food in front of you.   
"It's sans, like the font, and he's..... A great role model" You defended, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it.   
"Well don't let us stop you" Your dad said with a light smirk. Your parents had different opinions on how to handle your obsession with video games, movies, and books. Your mom thought you should separate so you could make friends, your dad thought you should do whatever you want and as long as you weren't homeless when you were older- you were fine.  
As you continued to eat your breakfast, the day seemed slow and peaceful, except for the fact your siblings were running around almost untamed.   
Your parents knew they would tire themselves out then come to breakfast.   
"Honey, after breakfast, why don't you bundle up and go meet some local kids? See the school, make some friends, scout out the area" Your mom suggested kindly, sipping on her coffee.  
"I already saw the town on Google Earth" You said, eating your last bit of scrambled eggs.   
"Yes, but you haven't seen it in real life, maybe there's something you missed" Your mom retaliated, with a smile.  
"Unlikely, but okay, I saw a library and I'm going to sign up for a card" You said, gathering your utensils onto your plate and getting up and putting it in the sink.  
"Okay, just don't spend all your time there" Your mom said patiently, you knew she just desperately wanted you to make friends. So you decided to go.  
"We'll just be loading the boxes from the trailers and into the house- you won't miss much" Your dad assured you, it wasn’t that you were worried about anyway, you were worried about being kidnapped. It was a strange town that had a small population. It's one of those towns where if you drive through it, you could blink and miss everything.  
You grabbed your blanket that you long abandoned- finally getting used to the cold- and walked through the living room and up the stairs to your room. You flung your blanket on the bed and ran back down the stairs and out the door- in your haste the previous night you left your suitcase in the car. Your parents had already begun unloading the car, so you grabbed your suitcase and backpack and hauled them inside, up the stairs, and into your room.   
You decided to spend the whole day out. You dumped out the contents of your backpack, and onto the bed. You fumbled clothes out of your suitcase and quickly dressed.You also grabbed $35 from your cash stash in your suitcase and put it in your backpack. You also put some pencils and your sketchbook in your backpack, then your laptop. Zipping it up, you walked out of your room, shrugging your backpack onto your shoulder.Then you quickly went back into your room to grab your phone and your chargers. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs after making sure you had all the necessities, you saw the snack bag your mom packed for the long journey in the car. So you obviously packed a few snacks, two small bags of cookies, some chips, and some carrot sticks because your mom would tell you off if you didn’t have a healthy snack. You also poured yourself some tea into a thermos your found on the table. So you abandoned the kitchen, skipping out the door, in all honesty, your mood changed in the last hour.  
The fresh mountain air and the refreshing coldness of the town, I guess you could say, if filled you with Determination.   
It was now 9 AM, and the grass was crunchy under your R2D2 sneakers, and the gravel loose.  
“Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm going on an adventure!” You said, running off into the woods near the town, gladly quoting the Hobbit. You didn't hear your parents reply, and you could turn back to ask what they said. The trees made you seem like a toddler in comparison to them, like towering sky scrapers inhabited by squirrels and birds. It was a small ring of trees that surrounded your house, and it was inclined. You walked down the small slope paved by gravel, you truly felt like a 9 year old in a play ground, though that was far from your age. You made it into the town, trading the grass for concrete and gravel for pavement. People were bundled up and going about their regular business, it almost made you wonder how people lived in this unfazed.   
You walked the sidewalk, the town surrounded a park in the middle, one that you would make sure to visit last as the grand finale of your tour.   
“Hey! Child!” Someone called, skittishly, you turned around. It was an old lady, on her porch, in a rocking chair.  
‘Wow, cliché much?’ You though.  
“Me?” You mouthed, pointing at yourself. She nodded, and motioned you forward. You were hardly a child, more of a teenager, but that didn't matter now.  
You walked towards the house surrounded by shops, it reminded you of Disney’s Up. Except the shops were small.  
You walked up the rickety steps and onto the porch rather sheepishly, and to be honest, every cell in your organism was telling you run away,  
“Don't be shy, now! Come here!” The lady demanded, sitting on the edge of her chair.  
“Child, there have been many other children have disappeared. There were monsters here, when a girl was killed one day and the town rose up against the monster, now I was only a baby, but everyone told me everything” The lady said, in all honesty she sounded crazy, and had a glaring similarity to Undertale. But you were interested, so you asked-  
“Ma’am, if I may ask, what was the girl’s name?” Your curiosity got the better of you.  
“Karma- or Carla.. Or Chara… it was something like that” She answered, and your eyes grew wide. What were you to do? Believe an old crazy lady (to be honest, part of yourself was against that), or deny her.   
Once again, you asked a question.  
“H-how many children have been lost?” Fear creeped up on you, this town turned from homely to terrifying.   
“It happened a lot over the decades, but at least 7 including the first” She answered, now this was eerie, this can't be real is what you told yourself, your common sense telling you she was lying.  
You heard laughing as someone hastily climbed the stairs, making you jump. It was the Sheriff.  
“Oh, Marleen, stop scaring this poor kid! I think they’ve had enough of your stories for one day” The Sheriff said cheerfully, pretending to be amused. This confused both you and Marleen.  
“This child is special,Una, something is going to happen, whether bad or good is there’s to judge” Marleen preached, the deputy continued to smile.  
“Well, I think this child should be getting on their way, you’re new to the town, eh? Let me show you around!” The Sheriff grabbed your upper arm and lead you off the porch. Once out of view of the old lady or anyone else her demeanor quickly changed.  
“Listen kid, don't listen to her, go snooping around and you might not like what you find,okay buddy?” Una said rather furiously.  
“All missing persons reports are open to the public as well as birth records and town history” You stated, it was your right and she couldn't deny that.  
“Well if you’re going to be smart, I'll just call your parents? I'm an official and who do you think they would believe?” Una sneered, and you stepped back, accepting that she could potentially ruin your reputation here before you even got one. You two left each other alone. You went into a comic book shop, hoping to find some good Pokemon cards. You did. You completed your eeveelutions and got a new potion card.   
Most shops didn't interest you, or you were going to wait to enter them. You saw the middle school, and it was decent. Nothing you were excited to attend, but you thought you would more than likely enjoy your time.  
You had explored most of the town by 2 pm, including grabbing some French fries at a diner called “The Salt And Pepper Diner” and in all honest it reminded you of Grillbys. The layout alone, along with the patrons, including a very tall man in a big white fur coat. You refer to him as greater dog (well, not to his face). There was also a man going blind who looked angry at just about everything, you thought of him as Doggo. The owner even had red hair, glasses, and a nice suit.   
You sat at the bar and ordered your fries, there was a pudgy man who sat a few bars tools away from you. He seemed like a normal patron, friendly interactions with everyone including the owner. He wore a blue hoodie trimmed with fur, much like your own, a sweater designed with a rib cage, basket ball shorts, and furry shoes that could be considered slippers. You couldn't help but think of him as sans. The way he spoke sounded vaguely like you thought it would, and he had gleaming blue eyes. He spoke of his brother called Patrick to the owner (whose name is Gerard). The man himself was named Clark Samuel.   
You quietly ate your French fries until Clark interrupted.  
“Hey, kiddo, where’s your parents?” He quickly became interested.   
“I'm exploring the town… we, uh, just moved here” you explained, you were quite intimidated by the thought of him being the humanized version of sans and you hadn't expected anyone to talk to you. You were just a teenager stumbling through the town doing stuff.   
“Did Marleen tell you about the monsters and missing kids yet?” Clark chuckled.  
“Yeah…” You said, the man never seemed to stop smiling.  
“That stuff really chills me to my bone” He joked, and you laughed. You seriously were beginning to think he was sans.  
“I knew I could get you to laugh, you seemed pretty glum… Yeah Marleen is kind of crazy but she makes great cider and donuts” Clark added, and then got off the barstool and left.  
A while later, you payed and left.  
‘Muffet, Undyne,Grillby, Papyrus, sans, Greater Dog, and Doggo, oh my god who else?’ You thought.  
It had to be a coincidence, the characters Toby created included a lot of personality types, so real life people had to act like them.  
You finally went to the library, filled with paper cutouts of flowers and clouds on the windows. Like an elementary school, it was very bright and colorful.  
You entered, and were greeted by quiet, and a soft carpet under your sneakers.   
“Oh, hello! Are you new here in town?” The lady at the desk asked, it was sat in the middle of the corridor.   
“Yes, ma’am, I'm- uh- wondering how I could get a library card” You answered, approaching the big desk.  
She was wearing a long purple dress with white sleeves, glasses dangling from silver chains around her neck,she had fluffy light colored hair and a kind expression on her face.  
She grabbed a form and handed it to you, along with a pencil.  
“Just fill out this quick form, please” She requested, and her name tag read ‘Ms. Tori’.  
You signed your name and all general information, when you were finished you turned it over to Ms. Tori.  
“Ah, thank you” She took the paper and ducked under,her desk and grabbed a card and handed it to you.  
“Thank you, Ms. Tori” You replied, taking it and putting it in your jeans pocket with your phone.  
“You’re welcome…”   
“(Y/N)” You informed.  
“Will you be attending school here?” She asked, you assumed Ms. Tori was a teacher. It seemed plausible.  
“Yes, I will, I'm going to the middle school” You told her, remembering the school buildings.  
“Well, I am a teacher in the school, so if you need any help please ask” Ms. Tori told you kindly. You nodded quickly, with a smile.  
“Definitely will do, thank you Ms. Tori!” You said, turning on your heel and walking out the door of the library. You decided to walk home, it was now 2:45 according to your phone.  
Walking to the edge of the town, you repeated the events of the day.   
You stepped into the forest, and stopped. You felt something calling you, pulling at you, begging you to go deeper into the woods. You thought about it, your thermos was almost half full, but you still had your snacks. You weren't really hungry after having a big breakfast.   
You turned into the forest, and suddenly broke out into a sprint. Your back pack bouncing on your back, the tassels on your hat flying behind you. Trees passing in a blur, your heart pulsing out of your chest, you could hear the heart pounding through you. Until you suddenly halted in a clearing.  
A giant hole.  
This certainly wasn't on Google Earth.  
You slowly crept towards the hole, you picked up a stick, just in case you were met with bats or bugs. The gaping mouth that entered the earth sent shivers up your spine. Like ice crawling up your back and a ghostly figure was standing behind you. You began to hear garbled static, looking around you saw nothing except darkness creeping in. Roots you didn't notice before sprouted out of the ground.  
Through the garbled static, you heard a whisper that could barely be made out to English.  
“Jump”  
You turned around, facing the outline of trees, frantic eyes flirting about trying to make sense of what was happening.  
Grasping your stick tighter, you found yourself stood still, and definitely not voluntarily.   
You felt vines begin to grow, time begin to slow, like you had been turned to stone.  
Finally, you fell. Hair begin caught by the air, you felt unable to breath. Until you were met with a hard ground, and darkness, only seeing the sky filtering though the hole.

 


	3. A Rough Start - Day #3

You awoke on a bed of golden flowers, you grasped your stick and stood up.   
Flowey would be in a room next to this, was your first thought.  
You could have just fallen down a hole and landed on some flowers, another part of you thought. You wanted desperately for this to be just a dream, or hallucination, or something else. You walked around the darkness until you found a corridor, you followed the corridor and found a blackened doorway and grey doorframe.  
“Oh god…” You mumbled, a ghostly shiver rushed up your spine, goosebumps appearing on your skin.   
You walked back down the doorway to compose yourself, you shrugged your backpack off and opened it. You took a bandaid you kept just in case and put it on a cut you obtained during the fall.   
*Equipped bandaid  
It appeared, a black, two dimensional square above your backpack.   
“That’s how inventory works in real life… I guess” You spoke hesitantly, to no one.   
The humidity of the underground cavern began getting to you, you took off your cap, causing your hair to become frizzy and stick in all directions, and shorter strands of hair fell in front of your forehead.   
You also took off your sweater, revealing a knit blue sweater with purple stripes, you weren't even thinking when you put it on.   
Stuffing the extra clothing in your backpack, you shouldered it. Looking down at yourself, you weren't sure to be scared or happy. Undertale was real, but, what parts were real? What if you got stuck in the Underground forever? Did Toby Fox know Undertale was real? What were in those french fries‽   
You pushed aside fear, and the questions. Then walked back to the doorway.  
‘Maybe I could just smack Flowey with my stick, would he retaliate? Would that make a genocide run?... I don't care, just wait for Toriel’   
You walked in the darkened room, and saw a flower with a giant smile in the only lightened bit of grass. Your heart dropped, your pulse quickened. This was Undertale. You were in Undertale.  
You heard a sickly sweet, high pitch voice.   
“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” It said, what were you supposed to do? Dodge the friendliness pellets? Walk around the flower and go find Toriel? Sadly, it was like you were rooted to the spot. His words appeared next to him in a speech bubble. In all honesty, you weren't that surprised.  
“You’re new to the underground, aren’t cha?” It asked, was Flowey a guy? Asriel was a boy, but since he has no soul, it probably has no gender either.   
“Well, I reckon someone outta teach you how things work around here!” It suggested. You heard a beeping and were pulled into a fight.  
And were met with ‘FIGHT’ ‘ACT’ ‘ITEM’ and ‘MERCY’ buttons in front of you, 2D rectangles, your stats LV 1 HP 20/20 and your name. They quickly disappeared.   
There was a white outline of a box surrounding you, you looked down and saw… Your soul. A bright red heart. DETERMINATION.   
“Here in the Underground… we have LV!” It explained, maintaining a cheerful stance.  
“What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!”   
“And LOVE is shared through… Little white…. “Friendliness Pellets”” You knew what was happening. You saw them appear, you looked down, you saw your soul glowing a brilliant red.  
“You want the LOVE, don't cha? Run into the pellets and try to catch as many as you can!” It grinned, you had an uneasy feeling. So when the bullets of white approached you, you dodged.  
“Hey buddy! You missed them! Here, try again!” They reappeared, and when inched towards you, you dodged without hesitation.  
“What are you?! Thick?! RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!” You looked to the speech bubble, as soon as it was said, it was changed to “friendliness pellets”.  
You were sold, he was evil, and now you had to wait for Toriel.   
You dodged once the next wave was fired.   
“You know what’s going on here… Don't you?” It's voice turned from high pitched to a deep,   
grave voice. You stood silent,you did know, you knew everything that was going to happen.   
“You just wanted to see me suffer…” His voice trailed off, then the flower’s head (could you call it that? More like the middle thing where all the petals connect) grew into a menacing smile.  
"Die." It said without another word, large text appearing in the bubble, the box became smaller trapping you in, a maniacal laugh rung in your ears. and you were surrounded in a circle of bullets closing in.  
Until you saw a ring of soft orange fire, your face lightened. It blocked the pellets from harming you, and then a ball of fire knocked Flowey out of sight. You beamed a big smile.  
A tall, goat like woman with a kind face approached. Wearing a purple dress that went down to her ankles, a crest splayed out on the chest, and white long sleeves.  
She had purple eyes and long eyelashes, with fur white as fresh snow, floppy ears that reached down to her chin, and small pointed horns that sat atop her head.   
“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth”


End file.
